Akashi Sang Pejuang Cinta
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Akashi yang sudah menyukai Furihata Kouki selama setahun, meminta bantuan kepada enam seme yang ia kenal untuk memberinya saran agar bisa mendapatkan hati sang chihuahua manis. Berhasilkah saran-saran tersebut? Nista!AkashixLemot!Furi. An AkaFuri fic. Rnr, please...


Siang hari di restoran cepat saji Maji Burger, tujuh manusia duduk berkeliling. Yang mana enam di antara mereka berukuran raksasa, sedangkan satu di antara mereka berukuran—ehem— agak mungil—

—_**ckris.**_

Baiklah, yang satu lagi terlihat berukuran kurang tinggi sedikit dibanding enam lainnya.

"Jadi..." pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam di bawah menggaruk tengkuknya. "Untuk apa kau memanggil kami ke sini, Akashi?" tanyanya penuh penasaran, meski sedikit—sangat—takut pada pemuda merah menyala yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Sepasang mata lain warna menatapnya tajam, membuat sang penanya—diketahui namanya adalah Kagami Taiga—tersenyum canggung. Lima yang lain meliriknya penuh iba, semoga Kagami bisa diterima di sisi-Nya.

Amin. Semua kompak berdoa, sungguh persahabatan yang manis.

"Dengar," si merah menyala memimpin. Dalam sekejap mendapat perhatian dari enam raksasa di hadapannya. "Aku ingin tanya pada masing-masing dari kalian."

Semua mendengarkan, takut digunting.

"Bagaimana cara kalian menangani _uke_ kalian masing-masing?"

"Hah?"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Akashi Sang Pejuang Cinta**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Nista!AkashixLemot!Furi, shonen-ai, mungkin OOC, awas typo, tidak suka tak usah baca.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_Hahaha, ternyata itu tujuanmu memanggil kami, Akashi? Caraku menangani Hyuuga gampang, kok, berikan saja dia senyuman terlembut yang kau punya sesering yang kau bisa."_

* * *

Jadi, mari kita perkenalkan pejuang cinta kita, Akashi Seijuurou. Sang merah ini menyukai Furihata Kouki, anak SMA Seirin, seumuran dengannya. Anak yang manis dengan mata kucing dan rambut cokelat seperti tanah. Akashi menyukai Furihata karena kelembutan dan kepolosannya. Juga karena wajahnya.

(Jangan katakan pada siapa pun kalau Akashi menyukai Furihata juga karena faktor matanya. Mirip seperti kucing kesayangannya waktu kecil. Sekali lagi, jangan. Atau gunting melayang.)

Kembali ke pejuang cinta kita.

Hari ini Akashi Seijuurou baru saja menutup sesi latihan SMA Rakuzan. Mengelap keringat, ia yang memiliki waktu lumayan senggang membuka flip ponselnya dengan tenang, menyadari ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

'_From: Kouki_

_Akashi-san, selamat ulang tahun. Kapan kau akan ke Tokyo? Aku ingin memberimu hadiah.'_

(Akashi tahu sekali kalau pesan itu ditulis oleh sang pengirim dengan tangan bergetar.)

Menarik senyum kemenangan, Akashi memberhentikan taksi yang ditumpanginya. Sengaja tak pakai mobil pribadi agar ia dapat dengan mudah mengejutkan ehem—gebetan tercinta, Furihata Kouki.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan Akashi sudah membayangkan dalam hati apa kira-kira hadiah yang akan diberikan Furihata. Mungkinkah Kouki tersayangnya itu akan memberikannya kalung pasangan? Atau menembaknya dengan bunga? Atau jangan-jangan ia ingin memberikan tubuhnya pada Akashi secara suka rela karena si cokelat itu menyukainya?

Oh, tidak, tidak. Akashi menggeleng. Sejak kapan ia jadi mesum seperti Aomine Daiki? Plis, raja merah absolut ini tidak senista makhluk dakian itu.

Jadi, mari kita persingkat saja. Sekarang Akashi sudah berada di depan gerbang SMA Seirin. Alias, ia di Tokyo. Mengunjungi gebetan tercinta yang sudah ia suka sejak Winter Cup tahun lalu, saat sang gebetan tercinta me-_mark_-nya di pertandingan final.

Ngomong-ngomong, itu berarti sudah setahun Akashi memendam perasaan. Akashi pengecut juga, ya.

—_**ckris.**_

Baiklah, tarik kembali kalimat tadi. Mungkin Akashi sedang mencari saat yang tepat untuk pendekatan. Ya, pasti begitu. Makanya, turunkan kembali guntingmu itu, Akashi.

"A-Akashi... san..." sapaan canggung dan penuh gagap dari seorang rambut cokelat yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan Akashi sembari memeluk tasnya. Wajah itu memerah malu-malu, tampak begitu cocok dengan mata berpupil kucingnya.

(Itu menurut Akashi, ya.)

Mengulum senyum, Akashi mendekat kepada si sosok cokelat —gebetan tercintanya, Furihata Kouki. "Kouki, mana hadiahku? Katanya kau akan memberiku hadiah hari ini, kan?"

Mendengar permintaan Akashi yang seperti kreditur menagih utang tadi, Furihata jadi batu seketika. "A-anu... Akashi-san, maaf. Tadinya karena kupikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini, jadi hadiahnya belum siap..."

'Belum siap?' Akashi kembali tersenyum menawan, padahal hatinya berbunga sambil membayangkan adegan nista—

—tidak jadi, hentikan gunting itu.

Furihata makin menyembunyikan diri. Akashi masih tersenyum manis dan lembut kepadanya. 'Apa jangan-jangan dia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk—'

—baiklah, siapa pun, tolong hentikan gunting itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hari ini Akashi jadi begitu nista? Ah, tidak, tidak. Mari hentikan kalimat tadi, guntingnya sudah mau dilempar.

Mendadak, Furihata mundur selangkah. Wajahnya memerah, lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya bukan malu-malu kucing seperti tadi, rasanya ada yang aneh.

"A-Akashi-san hari ini menakutkan..." mundur tiga langkah.

Akashi masih tersenyum, sembari maju tiga langkah. "Kenapa, Kouki? Seharusnya kau memang tahu hal itu sejak lama kan?"

"Bukan begitu... hari ini... agak berbeda..." mundur lagi empat langkah.

Akashi tersenyum lagi. Furihata makin illfeel.

"Akashi-san hari ini... banyak tersenyum... menakutkan..."

Akashi bengong.

Dengan kalem, si merah mengeluarkan gunting seketika. Mana Kiyoshi Teppei? Akashi harus membunuhnya sekarang juga karena memberi instruksi yang salah. Bukannya terpesona, Furihata malah semakin takut padanya.

"E-eh... Akashi-san? Guntingnya..."

.

.

(Dua hari kemudian, kiriman paket datang dari Tokyo ke rumah raksasa Akashi.)

.

.

* * *

"_Kuroko? Yah, dia... biasanya akan ngambek kalau aku mengalahkannya one on one, dan memintaku untuk mengalah, padahal siapa yang salah dia terlalu lemah!? Kalau sudah begitu, aku hanya dapat mengajaknya ke rumah dan membuatkannya vanilla shake."_

* * *

Sebagai —calon— pacar yang baik, Akashi ingin sekali mengajak Furihata merayakan tahun baru di rumahnya. Tahun lalu setelah final Winter Cup —yang bagi Akashi adalah ajang pedekate mereka—, sebenarnya Akashi sudah mengajak Furihata, tapi..

_["Maaf, Akashi-san, tahun baru nanti aku ada acara dengan klub basket Seirin. Kami akan merayakan tahun baru di rumah Kagami."]_

... begitulah jawaban spontan dari si cokelat, melalui telepon, membuat Akashi tertohok seketika. Ingin rasanya ia siksa Furihata sampai mati karena menolak perintahnya.

(Tapi, karena Furihata Kouki adalah gebetan tercintanya, Akashi tak jadi menyiksanya.)

Karena tahun lalu rencananya gagal —padahal Akashi berencana membuatkan Furihata sup tofu dan makan malam romantis lalu menembaknya, sayangnya gagal— maka tahun ini tidak boleh gagal! Akashi Seijuurou tidak boleh gagal untuk kedua kalinya dalam masalah cinta!

(Soalnya, plis deh. Kagami yang begonya kebangetan itu saja bisa dapat _uke_ manis namun datar macam Kuroko, kenapa Akashi yang _ai kyu_ dua ratus tidak bisa dapat Furihata?)

Maka, siang ini Akashi mulai menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Sebegitu seringnya ia me-_misscall_ si cokelat, sampai tanpa melihat pun Akashi bisa menghubungi _point guard_ cadangan Seirin itu.

_["Akashi-san?"]_

"Kouki, kau ada acara di malam tahun baru?"

_["Hmm... kurasa tidak. Ada apa?"]_

"Kau mau ke rumahku?"

Diam.

Akashi menunggu dengan sabar. Dalam hati ia komat-kamit berdo'a semoga sang gebetan tercinta mau menerima ajakannya. Tumben mengajak, biasanya ia akan mengancam dengan hukuman yang amat pedih jika ditolak.

_[Bruk.]_

Hah? Suara apa itu?

_["Kantoku! Furi pingsan!" "Cepat bawa ke ruang kesehatan!"]_

Yah, sepertinya rencananya tahun ini gagal lagi.

Oh, rasanya Akashi ingin sekali menggunting seseorang dengan rambut merah yang bodohnya keterlaluan. Rencana mengajak ke rumah itu memang tidak masuk akal. Kecuali tujuannya adalah melakukan hal-hal yang tak senonoh kepada si _uke_.

.

.

_[Krek.]_

_["Halo, kau temannya Furi?"]_

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

_[__**Glek**__. "Ma-maaf, ada perlu apa dengannya?"]_

"Mana Kagami Taiga?"

_["Di-dia__—__"]_

"Katakan padanya kalau aku akan mencincang tubuh besarnya itu jadi dua belas bagian."

_["__**HIIII**__!"]_

Karena Akashi sangat menyukai angka dua belas.

.

.

* * *

"_Sebenarnya aku tak tahu mana yang uke dan mana yang seme di antara kami, nanodayo. Tapi kalau kau tanya bagaimana aku menangani Takao, kukatakan saja, dia tak bisa ditangani. Terlalu berisik, tawanya menyebalkan, dan dia suka mencolek pinggangku serta meremas pantatku sembarangan."_

* * *

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Akashi tangkap dari perkataan Midorima adalah; jadi _tsundere_.

Tapi, Akashi adalah penganut sistem _yandere_ mutlak. Jadi _tsundere_ bukanlah pilihannya untuk sekedar menaklukkan seorang pemuda manis yang akan menjadi _uke_-nya.

Kalau bisa, Akashi ingin membuat Furihata Kouki menjadi miliknya. Dengan cara apa pun.

Hari ini si merah pejuang cinta seekor chihuahua pergi ke sekolah sang gebetan tercinta, SMA Seirin. Ia masuk ke _gym_ sekolah baru itu sembarangan tanpa permisi, dan dengan tidak berizin ia duduk di _bench_, tepat di samping sang chihuahua yang sedang semangat-semangatnya menyoraki timnya latih tanding.

Jeda dua menit. Barulah anak kucing itu sadar siapa yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, setelah pandangan seluruh pemain tertuju pada si merah.

"A-Akashi-san!" pekik Furihata tertahan. Sungguh mengejutkan karena nyatanya Akashi memiliki kemampuan _misdirection_ yang menyaingi Kuroko, sampai Furihata yang tepat berada di sampingnya tidak melihat kedatangan pemuda merah itu.

(Bukan, itu sih karena kau yang terlalu bersemangat dalam menyoraki pemain inti, Furi.)

Seketika si cokelat berhenti bersorak. Kini ia duduk manis dengan tangan yang dikepal di paha, sembari menahan keringat dingin yang menjalar di sekujur pelipisnya. "A-Akashi-san sedang apa di sini?" ia bertanya, berharap mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari kapten Rakuzan yang terpandang itu.

Ting! Satu sinar di kepala Akashi berkelap-kelip layaknya lampu di sudut jalanan. Seraya mengingat-ingat perkataan si hijau lumut maniak Oha-Asa, ia berusaha menanggalkan sisi menyeramkannya. Merah itu mencoba untuk bersikap seperti yang dikatakan mantan wakil kaptennya.

"Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk mengunjungimu," ucap Akashi sembari mendengus, tanpa melihat sedikit pun kepada Furihata. Dalam sekejap, ia berusaha mencari-cari alasan, dan terlihatlah seorang bayangan, "aku ke sini untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya," ia melanjutkan dengan harapan terlihat ganteng—

"Ho... begitu, ya."

—yang tanpa diprediksi, malah berefek sebaliknya.

Ketika menoleh, Akashi melihat Furihata kembali menyoraki timnya, kali ini lebih semangat dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan cokelat itu tak pernah kedatangan seorang Akashi. Ia bersikap normal seolah tidak ada yang berbicara padanya sebelumnya.

'Tidak mungkin...' jerit Akashi di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dasar. 'Tidak mungkin Kouki-ku tidak menyambut tindakan cintaku...' kenistaannya berlanjut. Berlarut-larut dalam lautan cinta akan seekor chihuahua, sembari Akashi dengan nistanya berenang di dalamnya memakai pelampung bebek dan—

—oh, tidak. Ini semakin salah presepsi. Lepaskan gunting itu, Akashi.

Si merah terdiam, tanpa disadarinya pertandingan sudah usai. Selama pertandingan berlangsung, Furihata tetap saja menyoraki timnya tanpa mengobrol bersama Akashi.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku, Kouki?"

"Lho? Kan Akashi-san sendiri yang bilang kalau Akashi-san mengunjungi Kuroko, bukan aku. Lagi pula saat kupanggilkan Kuroko untukmu, kau malah diam saja, aku jadi bingung."

(Ini Akashi yang salah strategi atau Furihata yang memang lola, sih?)

.

.

'_From: Akashi_

_To: Shintarou_

_Akan kukirimkan ratusan kucing di depan rumahmu esok hari. Matilah.'_

.

.

* * *

"_Caraku menangani Muro-chin? Hmm... aku tak punya masalah sama sekali dengannya. Dia tak pernah ngambek dan selalu sabar. Aku sayang sekali pada Muro-chin, dia selalu memberikan segala keinginanku."_

* * *

Akashi mendengus penuh kemenangan, ketika ia mengingat cara lain yang diutarakan manusia dengan tinggi tak normal padahal kerjanya cuma jajan itu. Memberikan segala keinginan seorang Furihata Kouki adalah perkara mudah baginya. Mau rumah? Akashi akan berikan sebesar istana. Mau mobil? Sepuluh limo pun akan Akashi berikan. Mau uang? Akashi akan berikan sebanyak yang ia mau.

Ah, cinta. Kau membuat watak Akashi yang menakutkan jadi melankolis dan banyak gaya. Semua demi kebahagiaan dan perasaan sang gebetan.

Nyatanya, ketika sang pejuang cinta kita mengirim gebetannya pesan singkat, dibalas oleh Furihata dengan satu kalimat;

'Aku ingin Akashi-san menemaniku ke toko buku besok.'

Hanya itu saja.

Kurang ngegemesin apa coba? Akashi sudah menyiapkan segala macam yang kira-kira akan ia butuhkan demi menyenangkan hati Furihata, dan si cokelat hanya butuh ditemani ke toko buku.

'Yes!' _inner_ Akashi memekik bahagia. Kesempatan buat pedekate nih, hitung-hitung latihan kencan. Kalau bisa sih, ini bisa jadi ajang kencan beneran, uhuk.

"Akashi-san, boleh aku pergi ke sebelah sana? Komik yang kuinginkan baru saja terbit kemarin, aku ingin membelinya," pinta si chihuahua sembari menunjuk ke salah satu rak. Dengan lembut Akashi mengiyakan, "tentu saja, tapi aku juga ikut."

Ketika sampai di rak yang dimaksud, Furihata segera menyerbu komik yang ditunggunya. Begitu cekatan ia memilah dan mengambil kumpulan komik, tak lupa menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Si merah tersenyum. Haa... melihat Kouki yang sebegini manisnya saat berbinar sangat membuatnya bahagia.

Sayangnya, jeritan tertahan itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Akashi-san, bagaimana ini? Aku ingin yang ini, juga yang ini, tapi uangku tak cukup untuk membeli keduanya," keluh si cokelat sembari menenteng dua komik di kedua tangan. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Aku harus beli yang ini, atau yang satunya?"

Seumur hidup, Akashi tak pernah membeli komik. Ia tak suka buku yang isinya gambar semua seperti itu. "Beli saja keduanya, aku yang bayar," katanya simpel, tak mau pusing dan repot karena ia sama sekali tidak suka komik.

Air muka Furihata seketika berubah kaget, namun ia segera menyela. "Tidak usah, Akashi-san. Aku hanya minta pendapatmu untuk membantuku memilih, karena itulah aku mengajakmu ke sini," tuturnya riang, menolak dengan halus tawaran Akashi—yang sebenarnya adalah modus si merah buat pedekate.

Jleb. Mendadak, ada sebuah pisau yang menancap di dada Akashi. Jadi, Furihata tercintanya hanya ingin bertemu dengannya untuk menanyakan pendapat tentang komik? Bukan murni untuk kencan?

(Plis deh, Akashi. Yang menganggap ini kencan kan cuma kamu.)

Ckris. "Kau mendengarku, Kouki. Aku yang bayar," berliput duka lara berlapis derita, Akashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara kencan—gagal—nya. Bukannya membuat Furihata makin cinta, ia malah semakin murka karena ajang pedekatenya tidak berhasil—lagi.

.

.

"Oh iya, Atsushi."

"Ada apa, Muro-chin?"

"Aku dapat pesan, entah dari siapa. Katanya aku harus mengurangi jatah jajanmu sampai nol persen seminggu ke depan."

"Ah... mungkin itu Aka-chin. Bilang padanya kalau aku tidak bersedia."

"Dia baru saja membalas kalau ia akan membuang semua jajanmu, padahal aku belum membalas pesan yang sebelumnya."

"Muro-chin..."

"Apa?"

"Sampaikan maafku pada Aka-chin, sebesar-besarnya."

.

.

* * *

"_Gombalin saja."_

* * *

Hanya dua kata. Dan Akashi sampai sekarang tidak memiliki minat untuk melaksanakannya. Gila saja, Akashi Seijuurou disuruh menggombal? Memuji orang lain saja dia tidak pernah apalagi menggombal. Saran dari Moriyama benar-benar tidak membantu.

Tapi, yah. Boleh dicoba juga, setidaknya supaya Furihata tercinta tidak menganggapnya amat mengerikan.

Maka, pada suatu sore di musim semi, pejuang cinta dengan rambut merah menyala ini mengajak chihuahua tersayangnya berjalan-jalan. Mereka berkeliling kota Tokyo sehari penuh, yang Akashi anggap itu adalah sebuah kencan.

Menurut Moriyama, sebelum menggombal terlebih dahulu kita harus membuat persiapan. Kalau perlu buat di kertas dan hafalkan. Akashi, demi cinta matinya pada Kouki, menurut saja dan segera membuat catatan.

"Kau tahu bedanya dirimu dengan bunga, Kouki?" ucap si merah mendadak, dengan naskah yang sudah dihafalnya dan kebetulan mereka berdua sedang melihat bunga yang tumbuh di pot jalanan.

Furihata mengernyit, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan Akashi. Ia menggaruk tengkuk, menatap sang kapten Rakuzan dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku manusia, dan bunga adalah tumbuhan. Kenapa Akashi-san bertanya seperti itu?"

Mendengar jawaban Furihata yang, memang nyambung, sih, tapi sama sekali tak sesuai harapan itu membuat Akashi ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya sekarang juga. Kalau tidak karena banyak orang dan bukan sifat dasarnya, pasti sudah dari tadi ia lakukan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Akashi lelah. Nasib naksir sama chihuahua manis namun lemot macam Furihata Kouki.

.

.

_["Halo?"]_

"Moriyama Yoshitaka?"

_["Ya, ini aku. Siapa ini?"]_

"Besok aku akan menculik Izuki Shun."

_["JANGAAAN!"]_

Pip.

_[Tuuut tuuuut..]_

.

.

* * *

"_Menangani Kise? Kalau dia sudah berisik, biasanya aku akan membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku."_

* * *

Sasuga Aomine Daiki dan otak mesumnya, menyarankan seorang raja absolut bergunting hal paling durjana sealam semesta. Iya kalau memang Furihata Manis Kouki makin sayang, tapi kalau tambah menghindar?

Sepertinya Aomine harus menyiapkan jurus 'menghindar dari gunting Akashi no justu' sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Ngomong-ngomong, itu kalimat di atas kenapa nama tengah Furihata ada "Manis"-nya?

"'Manis' adalah nama tengah Kouki," suara Akashi berbunyi ketika ia memperhatikan sebuah foto dari ponselnya yang merah menyala. Seenaknya sekali singa bergunting ini, main ubah-ubah nama orang sembarangan—

—_**ckris.**_

"Nanti aku akan mengubahnya menjadi Akashi Manis Kouki."

Krik~

Cinta memang buta.

Seharian ini, satu hal yang bisa Akashi tangkap dari saran nista karakter paling nista sejagad Kuroko no Basuke itu adalah, tembak langsung.

Tentu saja ia harus spontan, karena Furihata Kouki itu lemotnya keterlaluan. Dibilang benar-benar polos macam Kagami atau Izuki sih, tidak juga. Ia hanya butuh proses—sangat— panjang dalam mencerna kalimat orang lain yang berkias-kias, tidak seperti dua orang tadi yang kepolosannya membuat _seme_ dan _uke_ mereka hampir nangis.

Sang merah mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor yang telah lama ia hafal luar kepala. Pokoknya, hari ini juga ia harus menembak sang chihuahua, kalau perlu datang langsung ke sekolahnya. Dan ya, melaksanakan dengan penuh keriangan hati saran dari Aomine. Meskipun nista, tapi setidaknya patut dicoba.

Secara mengejutkan, chihuahua manis itu benar-benar datang ke Maji Burger, tempat di mana Akashi ingin bertemu dengannya. Furihata bilang hari ini ia senggang, karena latihan basket diliburkan sehari oleh pelatih Seirin, jadi ia bisa datang ke tempat janjian tepat pada waktunya.

Akashi menyilakan pemuda cokelat itu untuk duduk di hadapannya. Dengan canggung dan luar biasa ketakutan, Furihata duduk. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, tubuhnya bergetar, terlampau takut untuk bahkan hanya duduk di hadapan si merah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," cicit Akashi. Latar belakang suaranya sangat mengganggu—seruputan minuman, plis, nyaris terdengar seperti sedang sedot ingus—namun sepertinya ia tidak peduli.

Sang chihuahua hanya mengangguk. Nyalinya ciut tiba-tiba karena tatapan Akashi yang begitu tajam.

(Sebenarnya, itu sih tatapan Akashi yang biasa, hanya saja karena terlalu serius jadi terkesan menakutkan.)

Berdasarkan pengalaman, bicara dengan Furihata berarti harus langsung ke sasaran. Jangan pakai bahasa puitis, jangan digombalin, jangan sok dramatis, apalagi pakai majas. Pemuda manis itu tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang kalau memakai bahasa kiasan.

Jadi, belajar dari pengalamannya—cara-cara gagal buat mendapatkan Furi, yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh yang bersangkutan—Akashi akan spontan saja.

"Aku—"

"FURIHATA-KUN! KEMBALI KE _GYM_ ATAU KUGANDAKAN LATIHANMU LIMA KALI LIPAT!"

Suara kece Akashi terkalahkan, diinterupsi oleh jeritan seorang gadis yang merupakan pelatih klub basket SMA Seirin, Aida Riko. Dia datang membawa serta kipas kertas raksasa, dan kesepuluh anggota klub basket Seirin yang lain.

Furihata bergidik, memutuskan untuk lari tapi ternyata sudah ketahuan duluan. Tangannya dipegang erat oleh Koganei dan Mitobe, yang dengan kecepatan kilat sudah menyergapnya. Seketika, Aida memukul kepala cokelat Furihata satu kali dengan kipas kertas raksasa yang dibawanya.

Akashi mengernyit, mencoba memahami yang sedang terjadi. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian memukul Kouki?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri klub basket Seirin. Tanpa mempedulikan para pelanggan Maji Burger yang menatap mereka penasaran.

Aida menghentakkan kaki tanpa takut, walau Akashi sudah memberikannya tatapan seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup karena sudah memukul—calon—pacarnya, chihuahua tercintanya. "Dia bolos latihan, kabur dari _gym_ tanpa izin entah kemana lima belas menit yang lalu. Kami menemukannya lewat bantuan Nigou."

Si merah menatap Furihata, yang kini sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah berkat ciuman mesra kipas kertas Aida. "Kau bilang tadi tidak ada latihan, Kouki?" tatapan tajamnya mengintimidasi, semua mata menunggu.

Wajah Furihata yang telah merah akibat geplakan kipas kini tambah memerah. Ia menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan muka dan agar tidak bertemu dengan mata lain warna Akashi. Kelihatannya, sepatu miliknya tampak lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan si merah.

"Habis... aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-san," ia berucap lemah. Aida mengernyit, ingin sekali memarahi si chihuahua tapi keburu dicegah oleh Kiyoshi. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum membisikkan sesuatu, yang dengan segera langsung membuat cerah wajah Aida.

Tanpa disangka siapa pun, Akashi tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai, meski tak begitu terlihat adanya perbedaan antara senyum atau seringai darinya. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut cokelat Furihata, yang sejak dulu ingin sekali disentuhnya.

Kouki. Kouki-nya. Rela membolos latihan berancam pukulan kipas demi bertemu dengannya? Dengan taruhan waktu dan tenaga, kena marah dan wajah merah, chihuahua manis itu sampai kabur dari latihannya?

Akashi makin melebarkan senyuman.

"Kau jujur sekali, Kouki. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan jujur. Aku menyukaimu."

Eh?

Anak-anak Seirin berpandangan. Furihata mendongak, menghadap Akashi seutuhnya. Wajah tersenyum kaisar bergunting itu dalam sekejap membuat pipinya memanas. "Benarkah, Akashi-san?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kuulangi bahkan sampai sejuta kali, kalau kau menginginkannya."

Hening sejenak. Bahkan pelanggan dan pekerja Maji Burger sampai menghentikan pekerjaan mereka demi menonton momen sakral ini.

"Aku juga... suka, Akashi-san..."

Lalu, terdengar riuh tepuk tangan. Baik dari para anggota Seirin, pelanggan Maji Burger, pekerja di sana, maupun orang-orang _random_ yang kebetulan lewat.

Hari ini, Furihata Kouki resmi jadian dengan Akashi Seijuurou, dengan anggota Seirin sebagai saksi paling dicari. Perjuangan Akashi selama setahun mengejar Kouki, terbayar sudah dengan memuaskan.

.

.

(Sehari kemudian, kiriman paket dari Kyoto berisi majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru tiba di kediaman Aomine. Putra semata wayang keluarga tersebut dimarahi tiga jam penuh oleh orang tuanya karena ketahuan suka membaca yang seperti 'itu'.)

* * *

_Saya nyatakan fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya._

* * *

A/N:

Bweh, akhirnya kesampaian juga ngetik fic nista ini. Konsepnya udah dari tahun lalu, tapi baru bisa diketik sekarang karena males #plok

Ah, mungkin saya bakalan hiatus sampe bulan Mei, karena saya mau ujian. Jadi buat yang menunggu apdetan fic saya yang lain (emang ada?) mohon tunggu dengan sabar, ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu, kalau ada typo mohon bilang, ya..

Salam,

Ratu Kacang #akhirnya pake gelar ini lagi setelah sekian lama

Review?


End file.
